


here beside you

by vanillatealeaves



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, new pair skate outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillatealeaves/pseuds/vanillatealeaves
Summary: Surprise, surprise! fufu :BI decided to combine her love for the musicals with the new pair skate outfits since they're is never enough art of them in the new outfits. I hope the new year will bring happiness to you and your love ones! ♡♡♡Fun fact, I used a certain Olympic ice dance couple as a reference :PSpecial thanks toSHSLshortiefor helping me and to the18OI Discordfor organizing this exchange event!





	here beside you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dedica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, surprise! fufu :B
> 
> I decided to combine her love for the musicals with the new pair skate outfits since they're is never enough art of them in the new outfits. I hope the new year will bring happiness to you and your love ones! ♡♡♡
> 
> Fun fact, I used a certain Olympic ice dance couple as a reference :P 
> 
> Special thanks to [SHSLshortie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie) for helping me and to the [18OI Discord](https://discord.gg/jRXfSXc) for organizing this exchange event!


End file.
